ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Underground Heroes
Underground Heroes is an American adventure-science fiction video game series set in the same universe as , being developed by Sonic Team and published by since TBD 2014. Synopsis A brave mole forms a small group of fighters to face the dangerous forces of Forever as he also deals with different menaces who cause chaos around his hometown Soaring Oaks. Games #''Underground Heroes: The Origins'' (2014) #''Underground Heroes: Rise of Force'' (2016) #''Underground Heroes: Age of Vampires'' (2018) #''Underground Heroes Blast!'' (2019) #''Underground Heroes: Backwards'' (2019) #''Underground Heroes: Secrets of the Black Gem'' (2020) # Characters Main *'Edwin the Mole' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - a brave mole who fights the forces of evil by using his athletic abilities to take villains down. He is de facto the group's Sonic, although he doesn't have superspeed like him. *'Alaska the Coyote' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - an intelligent and beautiful coyote who aids and later falls in love with Edwin, providing gadgets and intel to the team. She is considered both the Tails and the Amy of the group. *'Brawler the Porpucine' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a muscular porpucine who is very protective and caring of his teammates and often tries to keep his calm during the most difficult situations. He's often seen as the Knuckles of the group. Supporting *'Trinity the Panda' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a friendly panda who can heal anyone who is TBD, gaining a crush on Brawler. *'General Alexander Nebula' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a hard-as-nails general who is known for his distinctive voice and angry tone, often clashing with the Underground Heroes due to their rather TBD. *'Alpha the Alligator' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a hip alligator who often aids the Underground Heroes to fight against the forces of evil TBD. *'Pricilla the Parrot' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - an intelligent but loud-mouthed parrot who often TBD. *'Searcher the Dingo' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a beautiful scavenger who occasionally either aids or is a nuisance to the team, especially to Alaska. * Antagonists *'Forever' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a mysterious and powerful robot who aims to conquer the entire world by using his robots and powers. **'Jade the Cheetah' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a seductive and sneaky cheetah who has been roboticized into serving him and being his lover as well. *'Force the Lion' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - a deadly lion who is a formidable enemy to the Underground Heroes, aiming for the destruction of anything and anyone who doesn't follow his rule. *'Countess Bloodheart' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a vampire bat who aims to turn the world into her loyal vampire followers. *'The Shadows' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the representation of negative energy who aims for the conversion of Soaring Oaks into his personal empire. * In other media Television Animated *''The Underground Heroes'' (WB Kids, 2021) Specials *''Sonic and Edwin: Heroes Collide'' (WB Kids, 2022) Books Novels * Comic books *'' '' ( , 2017-present) * Trivia *Unlike its sister series which features exclusively anime voice actors, this series also incorporates regular voice actors as well, along with some celebrity voices. *Alaska the Coyote's attitude is based off Alexis Doll from the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. **As a result, most people consider her as the Sonic version of Alexis Doll. Category:Video game franchises Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:2014 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas